la venganza de Trixie
by christopher 24
Summary: Tiene una parte de la hija de black Trixie asesina a su padre black y fue descubierta


ELa venganza de Trixie

_Trixie ya fue descubierta por las autoridades Y su sed de venganZa arruinada su vida_

Este es el penúltimo capítulo de la asesina raider el final será de misterio y si por ahí conocen una aplicación para android para editar imágenes me lo dicen y Saludos b todos en todo México Venezuela y los países que hablen español

Anteriormente...

Eli:si las autoridades no se entera nada pasará

Trixie: (alterada) las autoridades ya lo saben

Eli:que

Trixie:asesine a unos reporteros que me cacharon sin la máscara,si lo haces te irá mal

Eli:(con lágrimas)no te vallas

TRIXIE:(con lágrimas ensangrentadas)no puedo,lo lamento

Trixie Se aleja muy triste,entró en el bosque donde se quedó Llorando,de todos quien más sufría era trixie,había traicionado a todos,había lastimado a Eli y gente inocente,y la única solución de que Eli no la siguiera era terminando el sufrimiento,fingiendo su propia muerte

Kord:Eli estas bien

Eli:(la parálisis había pasado)si

Pronto:¿que haremos?

Eli: detener a Trixie

En lo mientras en el Centro comercial

Trixie estaba encapuchada

Trixie: terminemos con esto de una vez por todas

Trixie miro a Jonh Bull y se acercó sigilosamente pero millar La cacha

Millar:detente misterioso

John:que es lo que quiere

Trixie: venganza

Trixie partió la cabeza con las espadas de Atenea,un chorro de sangre mancho Su rostro y todos Corrieron y millar reconoció la voz de Trixie,danna se quedó en la entrada de un establecimiento

Millar:trixie ¿porque?

Trixie:(se quita la capucha revelando su rostro)por venganza y Eli ya lo sabe

Millar:lo traicionarte

Trixie:no era mi intención,y lo lamento

Millar: me diste tu palabra de que no lo arias

Trixie:lo sé y lo lamento

En industrias black

Entra Morris

Morris: Dr black su hija Beatriz ya traicionó al Shane

Black: excelente,que venga

Se oyen oficiales y hombres de black que están entrando,

Millar:¿que aras?

Trixie:ya traicione a Eli ahora traicionare a mi padre black

Entran los oficiales y los Hombres de black

Trixie: huye millar(millar sale)esto cera fácil

Trixie ataca con las espadas de Atenea matando a todos

En lo mientras en el refugio Shane todos estaban traumatizados por el suceso de la mañana

Eli: tenemos que detener a Trixie

Kord:¿pero como?

Pronto: Entregandola a las autoridades

Eli:no

Kord:entiendo lo que sientes por ella pero la Trixie que conocimos no volverá

Se oye la alarma y corrieron a la sala

Una asesina esta matando a gente en el centro Comercial nos comenta estela póquer

Estela: una joven está asesinando en el centro y era joven es beatrice Sting o mejor conocida como Trixie Sting la integrante de la banda Shane ni yo lo puedo creer

La banda Shane se montó en las mecas en dirección a él centró comercial

En el centro comercial

Trixie término con todos

Trixie:fueron todos

Alto

Trixie creyó que era un hombre, lanzó un cuchillo en dirección a Trinity su prima y Trixie se dio cuenta y el cuchillo se penetró muy profundo poniéndola muy grave

Trixie:Trinity

Corrió a auxiliar a Trinity

Trinity:Trixie

Trixie: lo lamento

Trinity:exterminá a él responsable de la muerte de tu madre(y murió)

Trixie huyó justo en el momento que la banda Shane llegó

Eli:¿que pasó?

Danna: Trixie fue retada por miles de hombres de black

Voltearon a ver a danna

Eli:cuanto tiempo llevas ahí

Danna:desde que llegó Trixie y vi todo

Eli: y porque no la detuviste

Danna: porque me hubiera ido como a su prima Trinity

Eli: de que estas hablando

Danna señaló un cadáver con un cuchillo sobre el corazón

Danna:no fue su culpa creyó que era un hombre de black

Eli:(avergonzado)lamento aberte regañando

Danna:esta bien yo lamento lo de Trixie

En industrias black

Morris:la pelirroja viene en camino

Black: ahora tiene que asesinarlo

Estalla una parte del edificio

En el centro comercial

Entra estela

Estela: esta en industrias black

Danna:vamos conozco un atajo

Eli:claro

En industrias Black

Entra twist

Twist: Dr black un encapuchado está asesinando a todo el personal de forma brutal

Black: matalo

Entra sigilosamente trixie

Trixie:muy tarde twist

Trixie le encaja las garras en los ojos muy profundo asesinandolo

En lo mientras

Danna: me impresiona tu amiga

Eli: entremos

Pronto: tenemos que entrar en la Laguna de sangre

En la oficina de black

Diablos nachos intento asesinar pero trixie contrataco clavado la espada en su pecho

Trixie:( fingiendo voz de muchacho)novato

black: me impresionas misterioso,podrías llegar a ser el mayor asesino de todo bajoterra si te unes

Trixie:(con la misma voz fingida)jamás

Black:que es lo que quieres Ya asesinaste a todo mi personal algo que jamás había visto

Trixie:y verás

Trixie se lanzó clavando la espada en el hombro haciendo que callera de rodillas

Trixie:dime que estas arrepentido de todos los crímenes que has echo

Black: jamás

Trixie: tu lo pediste

Entra Eli y Danna

Eli:detente trixie

Black agarró to cuchillo y se lo clavó en el costado izquierdo Y eso no es nada bueno,trixie agarró las espadas de Atenea

Trixie:asta nunca black

Trixie le decapito y una risa malvada salió Y miro a Eli y Danna asustados

Trixie:ya terminó Eli nos veremos en otra vida

Trixie salto por la ventana colocándose las espadas de Atenea en las ramas y huyendo en dirección a caverna futurista

Eli: tengo que detenerla

Danna: no puedes si te agarran creerán que la ayudarás

Eli: es mi amiga y no la dejaré sola

Danna:te ayudaremos

Eli:gracias por entenderlo

Eli salvará b el amor de su vida,será grave la herida de Trixie


End file.
